Magical Research Facility
The Magical Research Facility is the Chedorlaomerian World Empire's central and chief research and scientific institution. It is governed from the Central Facility, and has extension facilities across the whole Empire. It's Director is Akob. List of Research Facility * External Research Facility No. 1/Bermuda Triangle Floating Unit * External Research Facility No. 2/Wood Box * External Research Facility No. 3/Black Bottom * External Research Facility No. 4/New Disease Treatment and Observation Unit * External Research Facility No. 5/Gaas Station (Balloon) * External Research Facility No. 6/Prisoner Camp Central Central Facility and Research Facility Central Hierarchy * Director: Akob ** Vice Director *** Council of Five: Fadl , Aloara **** Chief of Staff: Oppas ***** Chief Scientist: Mifflin ****** Deputy Chief Scientist: Zaw ******* Chief of the Genetic Department Staff: Conway ******* Chief of the Zoological Department Staff: Arslan Argun ******* Chief of the Epidemiological Department Staff: Zunbil ******* Chief of the Electromechanical Department Staff: Gildo ******** Department Staff Vice Chiefs ********* Department Staff Member ********* Genetic Department Molecular Biology Section Chief Bumldemgon ********* Genetic Department Anatomical Section Chief Yulbars ********* Genetic Department Genome Research Section Chief ********* Zoological Department Ethological Section Chief ********* Zoological Department Entomological Section Chief ********* Zoological Department Mammalogical Section Chief ********* Zoological Department Ornithological Section Chief ********* Zoological Department Herpetological Section Chief ********* Zoological Department Ichtyological Section Chief Agassiz ********* Epidemiological Department Genetic Section Chief Adrastus ********* Epidemiological Department Infectious Disease Section Chief ********* Epidemiological Department Parasitology Section Chief ********* Electromechanical Department Machinery Development Section Chief Ahtram ********* Electromechanical Department Magnetic Research Section Chief Jajja ********* Electromechanical Department Energetic Research Section Chief Shupo ******** Vice Chief of the Special Science Unit ********* Special Science Unit Independent Researcher Directors of the Magical Research Facility The office evolved over time around the position of Lord Scientist , the chief scientific advisor of the Emperor and the Government. * Honak, Lord Scientist, 1516-1527 * Ariandata, Lord Scientist, 1527-1533 * Apshan, Lord Scientist, 1533-1550, Leader of the First Project * Katorman, Lord Scientist, 1550-1558 * Faridun, Lord Scientist, 1558-1566 * Cosmas, Lord Scientist, 1566-1570 * Yadigar, Lord Scientist, 1570-1579 * Finn, Lord Scientist, 1579-1585 * Kamran, Lord Scientist, 1585-1594 * Wenemar, Lord Scientist, 1594-1601 * Rubrius, Lord Scientist, 1601-1607 * Cleomenes, Lord Scientist, 1607-1611, Leader of the Second Project * Pedonus, Lord Scientist, 1611-1622, Leader of the Second Project * Pimay, Lord Scientist 1622-1630 * Dorotheos, Lord Scientist 1630-1637 * Archebios, Lord Scientist 1637-1644, Leader of the Third Project * Wicher, Lord Scientist 1644-1656, Leader of the Third Project * Napki, Lord Scientist 1656-1665 * Hanios, Lord Scientist 1665-1673 * Arsenius, Lord Scientist 1673-1682 * Reinoud, Lord Scientist 1682-1687 * Ya'rub, Lord Scientist 1687-1695, Leader of the Fourth Project * Leucon, Lord Scientist 1695-1706 * Kaganali, Lord Scientist 1706-1717 * Damodara, Lord Scientist 1717-1725 * Weed, Lord Scientist 1725-1734, Leader of the Fifth Project * Lyco, Lord Scientist 1734-1742 * Babak, Lord Scientist 1742-1751 * Smerdis, Lord Scientist 1751-1759 * Nebra, Lord Scientist 1759-1767, founder of the Instalation which later became the Central Research Facility * Gyōkyō, Lord Scientist 1767-1775 * Sena, Lord Scientist 1775-1788 * Mesud, Lord Scientist,First Chief of a centralised facility, 1788-1797 * Arslan, Lord Scientist, Founder of Modern Science, 1797-1810, Leader of the Sixth Project * Bagatur 1810-1870, Leader of the Sixth Project, * Akob 1870-, Leader of the Sixth Project Notable Scientists * Muhsin, Former Chief of the Special Science Unit, former Lord President of the Congress. * Arslan Argun, Chief of the Zoological Department Staff, son of Arslan